Magnetic Lover
by Lifeless-Kanna
Summary: [YYHxIY x-over] Kikyo evilly placed a spell onto Kagome causing Kagome to fall into a deep sleep. When she wakes up the first person she sees, is the person she is going to forever love, Hiei.
1. Evil Spell

Story By: Mysteriuos-Kitsune.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH  
  
Summary: [YYHxIY x-over] Kikyo evilly placed a spell onto Kagome causing Kagome to fall into a deep sleep. When she wakes up the first person she sees, is the person she is going to forever love, Hiei.  
  
Magnetic Lover  
  
+_+  
  
Kagome felt a blue light surrounding her. She was now in the Feudal Era.  
  
"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome, "Miroku? Sango? Shippo?"  
  
'Where are they?' she thought to herself as she climbed out of the well.  
  
She stumbled and fell as she met Kikyo.  
  
  
  
"Ah.. Reincarnation," says Kikyo with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"W-what do you want?" stuttered Kagome as she moved away.  
  
"Your friends.. and my lover, Inuyasha is gone" cackled Kikyo, "No one can protect you"  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Kagome as she pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo started to chant...  
  
"What are you SAYING?" yelled Kagome as Kikyo stopped casting the spell.  
  
"It is done!" smirked Kikyo as Kagome fainted.  
  
  
  
Kikyo flew into the sky as her soul stealers followed her.  
  
She flew into Keade's Village leaving Kagome's sleeping body alone beside the well.  
  
  
  
"KIKYO! Untie us this instant you witch!" shouted Sango angrily.  
  
"Lady Kagome's GOING to be here soon! KIKYO! Why have you tied us?" asked Miroku.  
  
Shippo cried, "I want my O'kaa-san!!"  
  
Kikyo smiled an evil smile.  
  
"STOP SMILING!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha.. to think we have been lovers and you betrayed me for my copy," glared Kikyo, "I have taken care of her so we can be together forever!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha spat, "I ONLY LOVE KAGOME!"  
  
"Well she won't love you for long.." smirked Kikyo as she dissapeared.  
  
"LET US GO!!!" shrieked Sango as she tried to untie herself.  
  
"Don't worry, Lady Sango!" reassured Miroku, "Kirara is coming to save us"  
  
"Yeah.. it's a good think Kirara went to hunt!" says Shippo as he dried his tears.  
  
"Inuyasha you love Kagome for real?" asks Sango curiously as Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Feh, when we are free I will tell her!" annouced Inuyasha as his friends smiled.  
  
x_x  
  
"What do you want now TODDLER?" yelled Yusuke, "I had to ditch Keiko again!!!"  
  
"I need you to find a girl she can time travel and she is the protector of the Shikon-No-Tama" says Koenma  
  
"SHIKON-NO-TAMA? I thought it was a legend!" says Kuwabaka cluelessy.  
  
"It's real! And a dead girl named Kikyou has cast a spell on her. So now she is in a deep sleep! They say Kikyo is her incarnate but she isnt! Anyways find her and bring her here! And don't forget to wake her up!"  
  
"How?" asked Yusuke, "Wasn't she suppose to be in a deep sleep?"  
  
"Yes yes!" says Koenma "But if anyone shooks her awake, they could. But it has to be a male and-  
  
"Okay fine let's go!" shouted Kuwabaka   
  
  
  
"Yes we have to save her before any yokai dares to hurt her.." says Kurama as Hiei just 'Hned'  
  
"Boton make a portal for us!" shouted Yusuke as Boton made a portal and they passed through.  
  
The portal closed as Koenma shouted, "NO! THE MALE THAT WAKES HER WILL CAUSE HER TO FALL IN LOVE!!!! COME BACK HERE"  
  
But they were gone.  
  
+_+  
  
Mysterious-Kitsune: Mmm.. i noe this story is bad.... but um.. follow the instructions below. ^.^  
  
Now..   
  
Look below...  
  
And click on...  
  
What the arrow is pointing to...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. Waking Up

Mysteriuos-Kitsune: Yay!!! I updated!!! Smile brightly wontcha? I LOVE seeing smiles! =]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY  
  
Magnetic Lover  
  
+++  
  
Kirara was holding onto a basket filled with fruits by her mouth, as she silently flew back to Keade's Village.  
  
"KIRARA!!!!!" shouted Sango, as she noticed her neko-yokai.  
  
"Meow.." says Kirara as she landed.  
  
"Kirara, untie us" says Miroku   
  
Kirara nodded her head as she bit on the ropes.   
  
The ropes slowly tore apart as they were free.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards the well, where Kagome's scent was lingering in the air..  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up!" shouted Shippo as he tried to run after Inuyasha but tripped and fell.  
  
"Come on," says Sango as she, Shippo and Miroku jumped onto Kirara and they flew after Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards the figure that was laying near the well. Her long raven hair was covered in dirt but she still looked beautiful.  
  
Her sparkling saphire orbs were closed as she lay motionless.  
  
"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha as he dashed towards her.  
  
  
  
He instantly shook her as hard as he could. But her eyes stayed closed.  
  
"Why won't she wake up!" says Inuyasha frustrated.  
  
Kirara meowed as she relanded.  
  
They got off Kirara as they ran towards Kagome immediately.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Miroku  
  
"Kagome..she's sleeping.." says Inuyasha,  
  
"Mama!! Wake up!" cried Shippo as he pulled onto Kagome's limp hand.  
  
A few tears fell down from Shippo's eyes when Kagome didn't respond.  
  
"Kikyo must have done something to Lady Kagome!" says Miroku.  
  
"Oh no! What did she do?" panicked Sango as she hugged her best friend.  
  
+++  
  
  
  
"Shh.." says Boton as they exited the portal. They were now in the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
  
  
"I see some kind of power emitting from that tree and that house." says Kurama.  
  
Yusuke nods, "Come on let's go!"  
  
They slowly snuck into the well house.  
  
When they were inside Kuwabara shouted, "There's some kind of power in THERE!!" he says pointing to the well.  
  
Hiei muttered, "Baka.." then they hid behind the well.  
  
Kuwabaka was about to retort back but Yusuke covered his mouth as they heard footsteps coming closer..  
  
"I heard something!" says an old man.  
  
"Grandpa, It was nothing! See?" says a boy with brown hair. He looked around 10.  
  
"Souta, how if it's a demon?" says the boy's grandpa  
  
The boy now known as Souta shook his head and sighed.  
  
"If there is a demon! It would be all your fault!" says Souta's Grandpa as Souta dragged him out.  
  
"Phew.." says Yusuke in relief as he glared at Kuwabaka,   
  
  
  
"...Where's Boton..?" asked Kurama  
  
"Oh she jumped into the well." says Kuwabaka stupidly.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke glared at him as they too jumped into the well. Followed by Kurama and then Kuwabaka.  
  
"Whoa! What's this light?" asked Kuwabaka  
  
  
  
"It must be how to travel into the past," says Kurama simply.  
  
+++  
  
They are now on the other side of the well.  
  
"The sky.." says Kurama examining the sky. A few birds flew past it along with butterflies.  
  
"Stop looking at the sky and help me get out of here!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Baka get off of me!" shouted Hiei.  
  
"Shut up Shrimp!" retorted Kuwabaka  
  
"Let's just climb out," says Kurama as he noticed a vine. He climbed up on it.  
  
Boton was floating in the air. As she stared at a group surrouding something. Or someone.  
  
"Shh.." she murmurred.  
  
Kuwabaka climbed out second as he shouted, "Free at last!"  
  
Their gazes went to him.   
  
A boy with long silver hair and two dog ears on the tip of his head glared at him. He wore a red kinomo and wielded a rusty sword. It transformed into a mega sword as he yelled, "FEH! WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
"We are.. from the future," replied Kurama, "I believe we can help you."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" asked Sango as her hand touched her boomerang.  
  
"Because, we are sent to help.." replied Kurama as Kuwabaka stayed silent.  
  
"They did come from the well.." whispered Miroku as they moved away from the unconcious Kagome but Shippo still hugged her hand.  
  
Yusuke finally climbed out, and walked to Kurama's direction, "What are you waiting for? Wake her up!"  
  
"Be patient!" says Kurama as he knelt down to Kagome and tapped her. She stayed still.  
  
"Why didn't it work!?" asked Yusuke angrily as Kurama shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei was still in the well. He tried to jump out of it, but kept falling back.  
  
'Hn.. fine I'll use the stupid vine..' he muttered to himself as he climbed up.  
  
He saw Kurama tapping a sleeping girl. She did nothing.  
  
Everyone noticed Hiei, as he muttered, "Hn"  
  
Shockingly, Kagome stirred and everyone's mouth gaped or their eyes widened.  
  
She slowly fluttered her eyes opened and her shining saphire eyes stared into Hiei's ruby red ones...  
  
TBC.  
  
+++  
  
Mysteriuos-Kitsune: Lalala.. Yes that's the second chappie...SORRY for this BORING chapter. But I'm not..forcing you to read it.. -__-  
  
+++  
  
But wontcha click on wut it'z pointing to? ^.^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Portal Entrance

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.  
  
Summary: Kikyo evilly placed a spell onto Kagome causing Kagome to fall into a deep sleep. When she wakes up the first person she sees, is the person she is going to forever love, Hiei.  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Err.. don't forget to ignore all the bad grammer and spelling mistakes.   
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Magnetic Lover  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could 'he' of all people, wake her up but 'I' couldn't?" shouted Inuyasha,  
  
"Hey, Kurama tried too!" inserted Yusuke  
  
"Which failed miserbly.." mummbled Miroku,  
  
"Shrimp! How'd you do that?" asked Kuwabaka curiously,  
  
Kagome rose from where she was laying, as she glared at Kuwabaka. But, Kuwabaka being clueless as ever saw it in a different way. He finally notices her and runs to her as he held her hands in his and asked his most stupidest question, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome stomped on his foot, as she shouted, "No! And Hiei is 'not' a shrimp! Because if your calling him a shrimp that means your calling me a shrimp, since I'm shorter than him!"  
  
Everyone was beyond shocked, mostly Hiei, 'She stood up f-for m-me?'  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango worried, "How do you know his name?"  
  
'Why's Kagome on his side?' thought Inuyasha jealously.  
  
"It popped into my head somehow.." stated Kagome confused.  
  
"Boton! I think we need to talk to Koenma now," shouted Kurama as Boton pulled out the comunicator.  
  
"Give me that!" says Yusuke as he snatched the comunicator from Boton. In the comunicator revealed the one and only toddler, Koenma.  
  
"Yo Toddler," greeted Yusuke as Koenma glared at him.  
  
"You didn't wake her up right?" asked Koenma worried,  
  
"Yes we did, well Hiei did." says Kurama, as everyone crowded around the comunicator.  
  
"What's that.?" whispered Miroku to Sango as she shrugged.  
  
"That's Koenma," explained Yusuke, "He's our boss."  
  
  
  
"God, we are in deep trouble. Bring Kagome here IMMEDIATELY" shouted Koenma from the other side, "There has been a SLIGHT Problem"  
  
Kuwabaka looked at him confused, until Boton made a portal.   
  
'OHHH' thought Kuwabaka, fully understanding now.  
  
"Come on Kagome," says Kurama sweetly,   
  
Kagome blinked her eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Hn, Onna just come." says Hiei coldly,  
  
"Okay," chirped Kagome.  
  
  
  
"How'd he do that..?" muttered Yusuke.  
  
"Wench, you are 'not' going anywhere" shouted Inuyasha angrily,   
  
"Ohh Inuyasha's gonna get it now.." murmurred Shippo gleefully as Miroku and Sango shook their head and sighed.  
  
"My name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! Learn to use it or I will not answer! OSUWARI!" yelled Kagome.  
  
*THUD* Inuyasha in deep hole.  
  
"How'd she do that?" asked Kuwabaka cluelessly.  
  
"The rosary on Inuyasha's neck makes him fall into the ground, when Kagome says sit!" explained Shippo cheerfully.  
  
"I see.." says Kurama, as Shippo sniffed him.  
  
"Are you a kitsune like me?"  
  
"Yes, Indeed. I am a silver kitsune" says Kurama,  
  
"Can I see your true form then?" begged Shippo.  
  
"No, Afraid not..." says Kurama,   
  
  
  
"Awwwwwwww" whined Shippo,   
  
  
  
"Okay, let's go!" smiled Boton.  
  
Kurama was first to go into the portal, then Hiei, then Yusuke, then Kuwabaka, then Boton.  
  
Lastly we have Kagome, "Okay, bye guys! I'll be back as soon as possible!" with that she jumped into the portal.  
  
"Ka-  
  
"Go-  
  
"Me" finished Shippo as Inuyasha 'fehed' when the portal vanished.  
  
No one noticed another miko. The dead one, who floated above the sky as she snarled, "No!!! My spell!! It's effects are taking longer than usual!"   
  
She glared at the spot Kagome once stood furiously, as she and her soul stealers flew away.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: I'm Sorry, For this exclusively bad/short chappie! And, for taking a long time to update! But, I promise the next chappie will be longer..? ^.^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	4. Chappie 4

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH  
  
  
  
Summary: [YYHxIY x-over] Kikyo evilly placed a spell onto Kagome causing Kagome to fall into a deep sleep. When she wakes up the first person she sees, is the person she is going to forever love, Hiei.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Magnetic Lover  
  
  
  
"Toddler, how'd Hiei wake her up when all of us COULDN'T?" yelled Yusuke,  
  
  
  
"Don't call me toddler! Yusuke!" shouted Koenma, as he layed his hands neatly on his lap, "I can't figure out which spell, but I made a mistake"  
  
  
  
"What kind of mistake?" asked Kuwabaka,  
  
  
  
"I found, that you can only wake up the sleeping victim by saying something they've never heard before," explained Koenma,  
  
  
  
"So, in this case it's 'hn?' asked Kurama,  
  
  
  
"Correct," says Koenma,  
  
  
  
"How are you so sure she made a spell on Kagome?" asked Kuwabaka suspiciously,  
  
  
  
"You baka, His baka t.v of course," muttered Hiei,  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" says Kuwabaka, "HEY! SHRIMP! I'm NOT A BAKA!"  
  
  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" shrieked Kagome, "STOP CALLING HIM A SHRIMP!"  
  
  
  
"Please, my ears. Calm down" says Boton,  
  
  
  
"Okay, I need you to find Kikyo," commanded Koenma  
  
  
  
"What? Why?" asked Kuwabaka cluelessy,  
  
  
  
"So, we can find the stinking cure for the unknown spell!" yelled Yusuke,  
  
  
  
"Okay," says Kagome cheerfully,  
  
  
  
"No," says Koenma, "You have to stay here, with one of them. I do not know what the spell may cause you to do, so you have to be guarded"  
  
  
  
"What? WHY?" whined Kagome,  
  
  
  
"Because, maybe you'd turn evil" says Koenma as he shuddered.  
  
  
  
"I won't turn evil!" retorted Kagome,  
  
  
  
"The spell might make you evil!" says Koenma  
  
  
  
Kagome rolled her saphire orbs, "Fine!"  
  
  
  
"I'll stay with Kagome!" says Kuwabaka,   
  
  
  
"No, let Hiei stay with her," says Kurama, "We need to find Kikyo, and I think Inuyasha knows where she is"  
  
  
  
Before Hiei could protest, Koenma shouted, "Boton, Make a portal to the Higurashi Shrine now"  
  
  
  
Boton made a portal as everyone stepped through.   
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Okay, Let's go" says Yusuke, "Come on"  
  
  
  
They ran into the shed as they jumped in, leaving Kagome with Hiei.  
  
  
  
"So..?" asked Kagome,  
  
  
  
"Hn,"   
  
  
  
"What do you do in your spare time?"   
  
  
  
"Hn,"  
  
  
  
"Is 'Hn' all you can say?"  
  
  
  
"No,"  
  
  
  
"How come you are so intalkative?"  
  
  
  
"Because I want to be, now baka ningen leave me alone"  
  
  
  
"I can't, because I don't know what the spell would do to me remember?"  
  
  
  
"Hn,"  
  
  
  
'He seriously says Hn too much,' thought Kagome,  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Where's Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha,  
  
  
  
"She is guarded by Hiei, incase anything goes wrong" murmured Kurama,  
  
  
  
"Why are you here then? Came to steal the jewel? If you are you aint getting it!" yelled Inuyasha,  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, Just let them speak," says Sango, not noticing Miroku etch closer towards her.  
  
  
  
"Kikyo did something to Kagome, that's why she fell asleep so we have to find-  
  
  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERVERT!!!!!!!" shrieked Sango as she whacked Miroku with her boomerang.  
  
  
  
"As Kurama was saying," continued Yusuke, "We have to find Kikyo to break whatever spell is on Kagome, because it may be bad"  
  
  
  
"Is Kagome okay?" asked Shippo,  
  
  
  
"Yes, Of course Kiddo" says Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"Is Kikyo pretty?" asked Kuwabaka   
  
  
  
"Is that all you think about?" asked Yusuke,  
  
  
  
"No! I only think about Yukina.. and kitties.." murmured Kuwabaka as everyone had a huge sweatdrop on their face.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I know where her scent is, if you see one of her soul stealers we can find her. She smells like-  
  
  
  
"Earth, ashes, and clay! and she sure stinks!" interupted Shippo,  
  
  
  
"I'm picking up her scent, This way!" announced Inuyasha as everyone followed him.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Screw them all," thought Kikyo bitterly, "They are onto me,"  
  
  
  
"That stupid spell isn't working quick enough either," thought Kikyo, "I need to activate it sooner but how?"  
  
  
  
Kikyo flipped through her spell book as she smirked, "Found it.. and something else"  
  
  
  
Kikyo mumbled something under her breath, as she smiled evilly, "Now.. Inuyasha, She will never love you, ever"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"I f-feel funny" stuttered Kagome,   
  
  
  
"Hn?" asked Hiei, "What's wrong now baka onna?"  
  
  
  
"You know.." murmured Kagome as she stared at him, "You're really cute.."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Hiei,  
  
  
  
"You are!" says Kagome,   
  
  
  
"Grrr.. I am NOT cute"  
  
  
  
"But it's true!" yelled Kagome, "You look so cute with your spiked up black hair!"  
  
  
  
Hiei ruffled his black hair, it was now messy,  
  
  
  
"Ah, Who cares bout your hair, You look so cute in black!" says Kagome,  
  
  
  
Hiei poured white paint over himself.  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled, "It doesn't matter how you look. You're still cute!"  
  
  
  
"I AM NOT CUTE!" yelled Hiei as he stomped his feet, as white paint dripped off him.  
  
  
  
"See? Your attitude is cute just like a little child! That proves you're cute!" giggled Kagome,  
  
  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth, 'There has to be a way to make her shut up,'  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lifeless-Kanna: Err.. I kinda have an urge to delete this story but ya. ^.^ Hehe.. sowie for making Hiei so mean..... he's just overly-annoyed, I don't think anyone ever called him cute in yu yu hakusho =P Now..time to tortue Hiei more in the next chappie.. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. -Feeling 100% evil-  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
